


Coffee Shop Date

by multifandomer



Series: The Mosh Pit [2]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go on their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Date

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 to Thanks To The Mosh Pit. I hope you enjoy it.

Dan POV

It was the last day of the festival and I haven’t seen Phil since. I was busy with my friends and enjoying the music, and he was probably busy fixing people up. Neither of us had texted either, I specifically remember him saying he would text me first and I didn’t want to eager so I decided I would leave it to him.

I just happened to be walking out of the toilet when I heard someone call my name. I turned to the sources of the noise, and sure enough, there was Phil, walking over with a massive smile on his face.

“Hey.” He said when he got in front of me.

“Hey.” I smiled. I saw him look to my nose.

“Well the bruising has definitely come up.” He laughed. I hit his arm playfully.

“Shut up. It’s still painful.” I told him.

“Well it will be. It obviously wasn’t a soft hit.” He laughed. “What did your friends say?” He asked me.

“They usual, you know, ‘What happened?!’, ‘Is it painful?’, ‘Can I touch it?’” I said, mimicking my friends. He laughed.

“It will heal soon enough.” He smiled. “We still on for that coffee?” He suddenly asked.

“Yeah, just name the time and place.” I smiled.

“How about tomorrow? 1 o’clock in the Starbucks in the town centre?” He asked me.

“Sure.” I smiled.

“Well I have to get back to work. Treat the last of the injuries.” He smiled. He stepped forward and kissed my cheek, just like I did the other day. I felt my face heat up and I could see a blush on his face. “See you tomorrow.” He waved.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” I said, in a daze. I snapped out of it to see his retreating figure. A massive smile spread across my face, and I returned to my friends.

Crap! I’m running late. It was 12:55! I had 5 minutes until I was supposed to meet Phil and I live about 15 minutes away. This means I’m going to be late. I quickly grabbed my bag and wallet and shouted to my mum that I was going out before practically running down the road.

I managed to get there in 10 minutes. When I looked inside I saw Phil sitting with two coffees on the table. I tried to control my breathing, out of breath from practically running all the way there.

I walked through the door and over to the table, still slightly out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late.” I managed to get out.

“It’s fine. Did you run all the way here? You look like you’ve just run a marathon.” He laughed. I sat down, huffing and puffing, taking a sip of my drink before saying anything.

“I was running late. Thanks for the coffee by the way.” I said.

“You could have just texted me.” He laughed. My face dropped, realising how stupid I was.

“Oh yeah. I was in too much of a rush to even realise that.” I smiled, laughing at my own stupidity. He laughed along. Once we finished laughing, there was a comfortable silence. Phil was the one to break it.

“You want to play a game?” He asked.

“What game?” I asked him.

“I ask a question, you answer, then you ask a question, and it keeps going.” He told me.

“Alright then. You start.” I said.

“Okay then. What’s your favourite colour?” He asked.

“Brown. What about you?” I asked.

“You can’t ask the same question.” He complained.

“But I want to know.” I complained back.

“Fine, but only this time. Blue.” He pouted. I laughed. “Favourite band?” He asked.

“Muse. Wha–”

“You like Muse?!” He almost shouted, making a couple of people near us turn around.

“Yeah. I guess you do too.” He laughed.

“They’re amazing.” He told me.

“Alright, what’s your favourite Muse album?” I asked.

“Origin Of Symmetry.” He told me.

“Me too!” I nearly shouted, causing the same people to look over and glare at us.

“We have more in common than I thought.” He said. “Favourite animal?” He asked.

“Llama. What’s your favourite… I don’t have another question.” I confessed, laughing slightly. “What’s your favourite animal?” I asked.

“I said no repeating questions.” He told me.

“I don’t have another one.” I complained.

“Lions.” He told me. “Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked.

“Was that one of the questions or just a question in general?” I asked him, smiling.

“That counts as one of my questions.” He said.

“Sure, let’s go.” We both got up and walked out the shop.

We walked around a park nearby, neither of us talking. We stopped near a tree.

“Do you like me?” I said, turning to him. I turned me.

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled. “Can I kiss you?” He asked. I didn’t say anything, opting for nodding instead. He smiled before leaning forward and connecting our lips. The kiss was gentle and his lips were soft. He tasted like coffee. I felt his arms snake around my waist, and I moved mine so they were around his neck.

Eventually, the need for air became too much and we pulled away. He rested his forehead against mine.

“Can we go out again?” He asked.

“It was supposed to be my question.” I laughed quietly. “But yeah, we can. Can I kiss you again?” I asked him.

“Yeah, definitely.” He smiled, before I reattached our lips.


End file.
